The RMS Titanic
by FullmetalAlchemistluver123
Summary: Edward Elric, a regular street rat, wins at a lucky hand in poker. It just so happens that the person he was playing poker with bet his tickets for the RMS Titanic. What happens when This street rat saves a Rich Girl name Winry Rockbell from jumping of the edge of a ship. Read the heart-warming love story, and see where the Titanic takes this young love to. Rated T for Edward mouth
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

* * *

Hey Guys! This is my authors note for my Titanic crossover Fullmetal Alchemist Fanficton. The reason I wanted to this, is because  
1) Titanic is like my favourite move  
2) Fullmetal Alchemist is my favourite anime.  
3) Sense Fullmetal was based in like the 1910 's or 1920's and the Titanic sinking was during the 1912's so. Lets do this thang.

. I was thinking about doing a Ouran Highschool Host club Crossover with Titanic. But, with all my homework. I can only handle one fan fiction for right now. :) But there will be one I swear!

Here is the list of who will be playing who:

Jack: Edward Elric  
Rose: Winry Rockbell  
Cal: Roy Mustang ( I know but..He's the only one I could think of)  
Capatian: King Bradley  
Jacks friend(Forgot his name): Alphonse Elric  
Rose's Mom: Riza Hawkeye  
The two Titanic freaks in the beginning: (making them up): Robert and Leroy  
Roses grand daughter: Alicia Hughes  
Titanic maker: Havoic  
Titanic publicity person, who told the captain to make the titanic faster: Armstrong. (Hehe. They both had awesome moustaches).  
Cal's spy that stalks rose, when he's told to: Maes Hughes  
Molly: Pinaya _Insert Last names here_

Annnnnd thats basically all the MAIN characters. The First Chapter will be up in a moment!

~FullmetalAlchemistluver123


	2. Well I'll be God Damned

Chapter 1:  
Well I'll be God damned.

* * *

Leroy and Robert were on dive number six to find the heart of the ocean, Robert had a camera put up to the submarine window, narrating. "Were on dive six for the search for the Heart of the Ocean, it was eighty-four years ago April fourteenth, 1912 that the titanic took its plunge into the great deep, from the world above. Its haunting tale, gives me shivers every time"  
Leroy snickered. "You are so full of shit boss"  
Robert chuckled, and turned the camera to his face. "We're three hundred and fourteen meters deep, the mass is three thousand tons per square inch. The submarine windows are 9 inches of pure fiber glass, if they go, it goodbye in two micro seconds." He sighed and turned off the camera. "Alright, enough of that Bullshit"  
Leroy put on these special glasses that would allow him to see the under water through there rover. He called them. 'the snoop cam'. "You ready boss?" Leroy asked. Robert nodded. Leroy grabbed the snoop cam's mechanical that help it move its way to the Titanic. "You ready boss?" Leroy asked. Robert nodded. He watched A monitor from the snoop cam that casted onto a monitor. Robert told Leroy where to lead the rover, soon they found what they were looking for, The room of Winry Rockbell and Roy Mustangs first class bedroom. It was said that Roy left a safe in there, that held the Heart of the Ocean. Leroy smiled and cheered. "Were in baby!"  
Robert quickly spotted the safe under a door. "Pick that up!" He demanded.  
"Alright! Alright!" He made the mechanical arms pick up the door and fliped it, seeing the safe.  
Robert smiled. "Its pay day boys"

* * *

**~AFTER THEY RESURFACE~**

* * *

Leaory cheered, and put a hand around Robert, Who was lighting a cigar. "Whose a genius?"  
Robert shook his head and smiled. "You are."  
Leroy cheered, and kissed his cheek. "DAMN RIGHT I AM!" He pulled the cork to the champaign, and made the carbonation pour all over everyone. Meanwhile, someone was mechanically sawing open the rusted safe, every one cheered as the man finished sawing it open. When it was done, Robert quickly ran to it, his smile was so full of hope. At first all he pulled was a peace of old soggy news paper, then Edwards drawing folder, which was indeed covered in mud, the last thing he pulled out was...Are you serious? Another piece of old soggy newspaper. Sigh. His head dropped in disappointment.  
One of the co-workers asked a obvious question. "No diamond?"  
Leroy commented. "You know boss the same thing happened to Haraldo, His career never recovered ."  
Robert sighed angrily and stood up, the camera going in his face. "Turn off the camera"

* * *

**~LATER!~**

* * *

Later, one of his workers were rinsing the mud off the drawing with special water, Winry's picture that Edward drew her. Robert was on the phone. "No Dave, We haven't found the Diamond yet. Yes, I will find it as soon as I can. Yeah Yeah I know the news will be all over..." He looked at the monitor that was showing the drawing being washed off. "Im going to have to call you back..." He went over to the picture, picking it up. "Leroy, get me that sample picture of The Heart of the Ocean." Leroy did he was told. Robert looked at it, then looked at the picture, wiping the mud at the bottom covering the date. His eyes widened when he saw the date. "Well I'll be god damned."

* * *

**~AT WINRYS HOUSE~**

Winry was in another room, working on her pottery, when she heard the the mini TV in the kitchen talking about the Titanic. Her eyes widened as she walked into the kitchen, staring at the TV.  
Alicia, Her grand daughter looked at her grandmother Questionably. "Are you okay nana?" She took at step toward her slowly, a little concerned.  
"Turn that TV up for me dear" Winry answered, Alicia did as she was told. They talked about how they were searching the Titanic, and them finding the drawing. As they showed it on TV, Winry's eyes winded. "Well I'll be god damned."

* * *

**_Anddddddd Cliffhanger guys! Sorry. Its like 2 am! I hope you like this chapter I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow I swear :) Review and tell me how you liked it! Did you hate it, did you ove it? Tell me guys! I love feedback!  
_**Edward: Hurry up and put me in  
Me: Oh shut up and wait shorty!  
Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOUNCY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!  
**Haha! Bye Guyz~!**


End file.
